


Overruled

by Ajjin



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajjin/pseuds/Ajjin
Summary: 教师赫×教师海虚假理想国制度之下的禁忌恋爱。都活着。不忍心be。没有车了，写不出来。





	Overruled

01.

 

“你要不要和我在一起。”

李赫宰的声音从背后传来，天知道现在李东海有多么想哭，可是他得忍着。

一旦他不小心弄出什么大动静，他们两个别说在这里继续交谈了，估计被抓起来也不会被洗|脑，直接处|死吧。

他慢吞吞地转过来，露出平时那副呆呆的样子，小声地开口。

“注意你的思想。”

李赫宰有一点不屑。

“别以为我不知道你。你也只是装出来的不是吗?我们两个的话，又不会担心什么，就算被处|死又能如何呢?你喜欢我，我们为何不尝试一下?”

在这个国|家，一切异|端思想均会被消除，不论手|段。同性恋，这是个禁|忌词语，谁要是触|犯，被发现的那一刻就是宣|判死|刑。何况还是两位教师，大概会处以极|刑。

“你怕死吗?可是死我也会陪着你，我们会一起下地|狱的。”

李赫宰的话语的确诱|惑着李东海。

李东海并不支持这个|政|府，只是为了生存，他不得不伪装成一个好公|民，甚至教育这个国家的新一代，用着那扭曲了的专|制理论。

直到李赫宰转来他们校，跟他坐一个办公室之后，他被他与其他人不同的风趣感染了。虽然没有说出违规的话，也没有讲着其他人才讲的一板一眼的笑话，他只是讲了讲自己生活中的小事，就足够让疲惫的李东海露出笑容了。渐渐的，这感情越来越浓，成了喜欢。

李东海很害怕的，如果拖累了一个正常人，他可是太罪|恶了。他想过辞职，可那样的话，就要被拉去服|兵|役了。他不想为这个国|家战|斗。

现在听了李赫宰的话，他似乎看开了。

“那，试一试。”

于是他们开启了规则之下的危险恋爱。

 

 

 

02.

 

天空照常很灰，向人们昭示着它的晴朗。来上学的少年们保持着彼此之间一米的距离，互相问候着早安，道一句“今天天气真好。”

李赫宰和李东海也走在去学校的路上，他们也保持着一米的距离，心却贴在一起。

高耸的校门，严密不透风的大铁门紧锁着教学楼。

保安先生按下按钮，那扇门才缓缓打开。

教师们排队在前面，学生们在后面。

这是一所男校，除了多数的中老年男性教师，都是年轻的男孩。

他们每个人之间隔着一米，按顺序进入教学楼。

更衣室是公用的，其他的教师们总是很准时地完成每一项工作之后就坐在办公室一边喝茶一边阅读一本《政|府|政|策详解》。那是他们要求每一个成年人都必须阅读的读物，向人们宣扬他们做的事，或者，他们写下的那些他们其实没有做过的事。

现在更衣室里只有李赫宰和李东海了。那些人唯一的监视盲点就是各种更衣室和卫生间。

李赫宰把门锁起来，抱住了脱去外套的李东海。

“你怕吗?”

“如果他们来抓我们了，我们一定要先做完一次爱。”

这么说着，两个人吻到了一起，喘息和唾液的声音在两人的耳膜里回荡。李赫宰抚摸着面前的人，把手伸进他的白衬衫里，触碰他那光滑又富有弹性的肌肤。同时，又用着下身不断磨蹭着对方同样挺胀的部分。

“我帮帮你吗?”

李赫宰抚摸着李东海的耳朵问道。

“今天就不了吧，我第二节有课。”

李赫宰有点灰心，但也只是摸了摸鼻子。

“你先去办公室吧，就说我弄丢了扣子，正在找呢。”

李东海想好了借口，把李赫宰推出了更衣室。

李赫宰正了正领带，大步走向办公室。

李东海拿出他的随身笔记，写下一笔今日的惊险恋爱。

 

他们总是很小心，有别人在时总是和所有人一样，隔着一米，说着合规的话，做着合规的事。他们习惯了哪一个一直都表现不好的学生突然有一天被拉走，过上很久再回来，好如当初，对政|府变得完全信任。他们习惯了看到住宅周围的年轻女性到了年龄之后自然而然地离开家庭，一年多后回来，身体浮肿不少，脸上也有了皱纹。

他们打着合租的名义住进了同一套房子，却只能避开家里的电幕坐在角落里安静地做爱。

那些人，连你的思想是否出了问题都看得出来。

 

 

 

03.

 

那是个下雪的日子，天地之间被黑色填满，他们两个由于打扫卫生留在了教学楼里。

所有人都走了，保安也忘记了他们俩，把大门紧紧锁了起来。

好在楼里是暖和的。

“嘿，这里现在应该很安全。”

李东海这么说着，扑进了李赫宰的怀里。

“是啊。如果能一直待在这样的地方，也许我们还能创造更多美好的回忆。”

李东海听闻这话，也感受到了一些这违规的恋爱下心里的一丝不甘。

他抬起头，吻上李赫宰的嘴唇。

“如果我们在这里被抓了，你愿意现在开始和我做爱吗?”

“乐意至极。”

年轻的身体碰撞着，他们在这里度过了美好的夜晚。

而第二天早上，等待着他们的是地狱的使臣。

 

李东海是在李赫宰的怀里醒来的，他们虽然穿好衣服了，可他仍感到身体的酸痛。

但显然眼前如此强烈的光线不可能是下过雪的阳光。他意识到这是学校走廊里的灯。

“好了，你们都醒来了。那么，我想我不需要询问什么了，走吧。”

眼前是一个高大的男人，留着严谨的小胡子，穿着最普通的灰色衣服。他看起来威严无比。

哦，他们真的被抓了。

他们没有被扔进牢房，而是一间被隔开的小屋，不是很黑暗，不是很痛苦。

“你是不是以为我会直接|枪|杀|你?你看起来不是很愿意服从我的命令。好罢，让我来告诉你。”

那个抓他们的男人并不是很厉害，现在眼前审讯他的人的表情看起来更扭曲一点。

或许这就是高层人员的真面目。

“你大概不知道他是如何背叛你的吧?是他把我们叫来抓你的。你知道吧，直接提供背叛者信息是可以免除该人所有罪行的。只要你偏袒他，他就可以无罪释放，再去和别的男人开启下一段危险恋爱。而他可以用这个方法逃脱无数次，你也知道，他总能让别人对他死心塌地。”

李东海一震。

先下的情况，他不敢轻信任何人的话。

事实上，房间的另一边，另一个人用着相似的言辞打击着李赫宰。

不过李赫宰不太一样。他朝地上啐了一口，扬起眉毛来望着眼前的审讯者。

“真是卑鄙啊。用这样恶心的手段好让我们两个仇视彼此?但你们想错了。我们早就准备好了死，我们死也不会背叛对方。”

他对他们将近两年的生活有着十足的信心。他对自己的爱有着十足的信心。

那个男人站起身来笑了笑。

“哦，那如你所愿。”

 

然而事情却不是这样发生的。

李东海同样一口咬定李赫宰不会背叛他。但审讯者们却耍起了下一个阴谋。

他们终于在审讯室见了面。虽然都戴着手铐，连多一点的眼神交流都会被阻止。

但是在踏进审讯室的那一瞬，他们得以对视一眼。他们都立刻明白了那眼神里的深意——我爱你。

“很遗憾，由于国家急需征兵，而我国人口近年来增长缓慢，所以你们两个，只能有一个象征性地死去，另一个，必须去军队。”

审讯员们脸上带着得意的笑容。

这是要他们亲自背叛自己的誓言，一辈子活在罪过之中。

李赫宰先举起了手。

“我愿意死。但只有一个要求，让他来看我死。”

李东海以为李赫宰开始恨他，便转过头去渴望看出点什么。

李赫宰对着他张了张嘴。

一句无声的话语，重重地砸在李东海的心头。

“我们一起。”

 

 

 

04.

刑|场上，李赫宰戴着枷锁，站在断头台前。

媒体聚集在这里，他们早已经准备好报道这起严重的犯|罪行为的结束了。

李赫宰的脸已经在仇|恨期间播出了上千次，他已经是全国人民的熟人了。

“今天，我们在这里，将要斩首一位社会危害极大的犯罪者。身为教师，他居然以身试法，与同性者交往，甚至在校舍内进行性行为!这会对年轻的学生们造成多大的影响!”

台下的人谩骂着，高叫着。李东海流下了眼泪。

当李赫宰把头安放在断头台上时，李东海抽出那把偷来的手枪，跑到他和李赫宰约定好的位置，那个楼顶。

刽子手举起了斧子，李东海给手枪上好了膛。

随着枪声，一条生命终结。

刽子手应声倒地。李赫宰挣开动过手脚的锁链，飞快地跑离了哄乱的刑场。李东海也快速离开楼顶。

媒体和人群在刑场炸开了锅，两个人得以逃离。

“我们去哪儿?”

“大洋彼岸。”

他们向着海边跑去，不顾身后人的惊异目光。他们跳上船，躲到人们看不到的地方去。

这世界上没有理想国。但爱情总有理想的模样。

“我知道，晴天是蓝的，雪是白的，我们是相爱的。”

“是的，我不会背叛誓言的。”

-Fin-


End file.
